


How to Cure Brain Freeze

by v0xp0puli



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: I don't write much, I'd say they're about highschool age here, I'm far too invested in this pairing right now, It's innocent, M/M, Simple Oneshot, but i couldn't help myself, not even 700 words, there's some kissing but, there's some mild language though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0xp0puli/pseuds/v0xp0puli
Summary: Hiro's been shot down by his ice cream and Megumi just can't stand seeing his beloved experience discomfort...





	How to Cure Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hankering to write something for these two nerds...and this seemed simple, but sweet enough. I gotta get back into the swing of writing again so I can write longer fics...and not lose motivation seconds after starting it- this is not beta read by the way so...apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried my best!

 

“You're the one who ate too fast...and you're expecting sympathy from me? I did warn you what would happen, after all.”

 Megumi gazed at the other male who, at the moment, was gripping his temples like he'd been hit in the head with a hammer. Hiro glared back, “S-Shut up!”

 There wasn't any ill will in his voice...just the frustrated agony of a guy suffering from the age old affliction that only really cold things can cause – in this case, ice cream,

 “I'll....I'll be fine! I'm tougher than this!” _To get bested by a frozen treat...yeah, just how tough are you, Hiro?_ He shook his head, not daring to show any ounce of vulnerability to the boy sitting across the table from him.

 Megumi watched this whole scene unfold before him and, while he had the urge to continue the teasing, he also wasn't particularly fond of seeing his beloved in pain, “You know, I read somewhere that pressing your thumb to the roof of your mouth helps reduce it.” Hiro didn't respond, though Megumi could read that confused look like a book, “Just a thought.”

 “Why would I do something like that? You just want another reason to make fun of me...” He winced slightly, clearly indicating that the freeze has indeed _not_ died down any, “Besides...how do you know it'd even work? You said you'd only _read_ it.”

 “In _multiple_ places. Surely they aren't _all_ lying.” Those dark eyes gave off a slightly mischievous glint that held Hiro's gaze like a deer caught in the headlights, “Though...you can use your tongue too...if you're really that worried about being discreet...in a house where there's only the two of us.”

 Hiro's eyes narrowed at that remark...okay so this asshole _was_ making fun of him. Crossing his arms, the male turned his gaze away from Megumi, “As if I'm that easily embarrassed...” He closed his eyes, the bridge of his noes curled slightly from the dull pain that remained in his head.

 Almost instantly, however, his eyes snapped open when he felt a hand touch the side of his face and turn his head back around, “W-Wha--!” Before he could even speak, he felt the other lips against his own. How the hell did Megumi move so quickly? Was Hiro really that determined not to pay attention to him?

 Well, if regaining that attention was the intention, Megumi accomplished it in spades. Hiro could feel the heat in his face skyrocket, the other deepening the kiss only served to make things worse. It didn't last very long though, and Megumi pulled back before things could get too crazy. Still, he seemed quite proud of himself...after all, the red bursting out of Hiro's face meant he must have achieved his objective,

 “That better?”

 Hiro sat there in stunned silence – he heard Megumi's words clear as day. But, he knew if he replied, everything he'd say would amount to little more than flustered muttering. He did notice something though...the brain freeze had gone away. So _that's_ what he was after. And, in typical Megumi fashion, he couldn't be subtle about it to save his life. Not when it's just the two of them.

 Finally able to gain some remnant of composure, Hiro simply slumped forward, his head landing against Megumi's shoulder,

 “I hate you sometimes, Megumi. I hope you know that.”

 Words that were meant to harm carried only endearment with them, and it only served to slightly widen the mild smirk on Megumi's face. A single black-nailed hand came up to gently caress the back of Hiro's head,

 “I love you, too, Hiro.”

 


End file.
